


A Goner

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pining, Romance, persalle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: No more weird stuff…might be easier said than done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _NCIS: New Orleans_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Gary Glasberg and CBS.

"Hey, Percy. Are we good?"

This time you keep your distance, arms hanging causally by your sides, waiting (no hint of how your heart's pounding). And Percy comes to you rather than skirting away like a frightened deer, shoulders relaxed, looking up to meet your gaze dead on.

She sighs. "Yes, LaSalle, we're good."

And you silently release your breath in relief. Percy is your partner and your friend. You feared losing this, her.

"But no more weird stuff," her voice interrupts your thoughts.

You focus again on her. She's watching you searchingly. Dropping your head slightly, you give her a little smile and nod.

"No more weird stuff," you repeat. Solemnly you lift up your fist.

Without hesitation or awkwardness she bumps her fist against yours, makes an explosion sound out of the corner of her mouth as she spreads her fingers; her eyes twinkle. (There's the fiery firecracker you know.) You stare. Belatedly you unclose your fist, fingers spreading. But Percy is already walking towards the doors of the bullpen. A second later she is gone.

"No more weird stuff," you remind yourself. Forcibly you shake your head, gaze lingering on the doors. Resolutely you return to your desk.

_She's brilliant_ , the thought brushes your mind. With a groan you bury your face in the palm of your hand.

You are lost.

THE END


End file.
